Quiero estar a tu lado
by Luisajonas123
Summary: Es increible que lo que parecia un sencillo plan para desacerse de una stalker podria ser el comienzo de una de las mejores cosas que le pasaron en la vida. Yaoi NoCo


I

— ¿Me parece o me estas esperando para que nos vayamos juntos? —decía Noah, al verme parado en la puerta de la sala de Matemáticas.

Le dedique una sonrisa burlona.

— No te parece.

Noah y yo éramos amigos realmente cercanos, a pesar de tener personalidades tan diferentes. Lo conozco tan bien que me he dado cuenta queaunque no siempre lo diga, ambos somos inseparables. Es tan genial poder tenerlo como amigo.

Caminamos juntos hasta el salón de Ciencias Sociales y como siempre hago, le abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar primero.

— Debes dejar de hacer eso, Cody, consíguete una novia o algo — me dijo con aire de ofendido. Me reí internamente, yo sabía que en realidad le gustaba aquello. Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar favorito, esperando a que comience la clase.

Era el final de curso, considerado como el cielo, pero la tortura a la vez para muchos. Era el cielo porque por fin podían deshacerse de la gran responsabilidad que es estudiar, pero la tortura porque nunca falta ese profesor que siempre deja trabajos para notas finales a la última hora. Suspire. Genial. Lo que me faltaba.

— El trabajo se hará en grupos de tres —exclamo la maestra Halloran, ingresando apresuradamente y dejando su maletín en el escritorio— y para que no se peleen escogiendo con quien hacerlo, lo hare yo misma.

Todos soltaron gemidos de disgusto.

— Bien, empezare, cuando diga los nombres deben ir con quien le haya tocado; Mmm, veamos... DJ, Brigette y Dawn, son el primer grupo. — Los chicos nombrados se alegraron y se dispusieron a sentarse donde les correspondía. La maestra les dio su trabajo e inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar. — Courtney, Harold y Noah, segundo grupo... — Courtney se levanto de su asiento de mala gana, arrugando la nariz. Harold solo la siguió con expresión en blanco y Noah me miro con consternación.

— Perdón, amigo, creo que no seremos del mismo grupo — me dijo y pareció fastidiado con ello. Obviamente, Noah es mi mejor amigo y yo también quería hacer el trabajo con él.

Pero antes de entristecerme me percate de algo: primero la maestra escogió un grupo de hippies, luego uno de nerds sabelotodo, ¿En qué grupo me pondría a mí? Supuse que esta era alguna especie de nuevo método en el que trabajas mejor con gente parecida a ti o lo que sea, por lo tanto yo estaría con los chicos populares, mas no fue así. Me terminaron emparejando con dos chicas que fuera de broma, estaban locas: Izzy y Sierra.

Al preguntar porque, la maestra me dijo que no había quien más trabajara con ellas y solo mi nombre estaba disponible.

— ¡Pe... Pero no entiendo, mi apellido es "Anderson", comenzando con la letra "A"! ¡No tiene sentido que sea el ultimo! — le dije, intentando no sonar maleducado.

— Sin peros, Cody, por favor vuelve a tu asiento.

Volví refunfuñando y me senté con ellas. La profesora nos dio las indicaciones y empezamos a trabajar. Yo debía buscar información en los libros, Sierra sintetizarla y escribirla e Izzy debía hacer los dibujos; no tenía ningún problema con Izzy, pues ella a pesar de estar un poquito (muy) loca, hacía reír y caía bien a todo el mundo; pero, me tomo un momento acostumbrarme a la chica del cabello morado, quien me sonreía como demente. Yo ya sabía lo que ella quería.

— ¡Hola, Cody! —exclamo, acercándose. Afortunadamente estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

Es decir, no me malinterpreten, puede que Sierra sea linda y todo eso, pero no es mi tipo. A decir verdad, hace ya un tiempo que no me enamoraba de nadie.

Mire a los lados desesperado, buscando cualquier excusa, ¡aja!, Noah me estaba mirando y yo ya tenía un plan en marcha para que Sierra me dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Al parecer si — le dije a mi amigo con aire coqueto, haciendo mi típica pose del Codemeister, el se hizo el desentendido.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se puso todo incomodo y me miro con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente enojado, sonrojándose a más no poder. Okey... eso es nuevo en el.

Toda la gente de la escuela sabia que Noah tenía un par de conductas homosexuales, la forma de hablar, de correr, de gritar. Ningún chico hetero común pensaría siquiera en decir cosas como: "uhh, asecha-lisioso" o hablarle a la gente con el apelativo "cariño" en un tono que solo las mujeres usan; pero, ¿sonrojarse? eso nunca se había visto antes.

Sierra, aunque algo desconcertada continuo acosándome.

— ¡Oh, Cody! —Salto otra vez con esa expresión que me atemorizaba,—me encantan tus poses, ¡Te vez taaan sexy! Deberíamos salir ¡Sal conmigo Cody, di que si, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR!

Sonreí para mí mismo, era hora de la fase dos de mi plan.

— No puedo, de hecho soy gay, ¡Me gustan los chicos! —dije y en ese momento Izzy casi se ahogo con su bebida.

— ¡Lo sabia! —grito y luego se cubrió la boca con la mano, el ruido llamando la atención de la profesora que nos miro con una ceja levantada y se dedico a otros asuntos.

— Uh, al menos tenemos en común que nos gusten los chicos, ¡aun somos compatibles! —exclamo Sierra, sin dejarse vencer tan rápido.

— ¡Para nada, yo le soy fiel a Noah!

Izzy dejo escapar un pequeño gritito.

— ¡Siempre lo supe, ustedes terminarían juntos tarde o temprano! ¡NoCo es real! ¡NoCo es real! — empezó a gritar, riendo eufóricamente, lo que causo que las miradas de toda el aula se posaran sobre Noah, con las mejillas carmesí, que se revolvía incomodo sobre su silla sin saber qué hacer y por supuesto también me miraban a mí. Creo que metí la pata.

Bien..., esta situación se me escapo de las manos, lo que yo quería era que Sierra me dejara en paz, no que toda la gente de la escuela piense que soy gay.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a algunos a burlarse y reír, cosa que no fue desapercibida por la maestra quien se acerco molesta a ver lo que pasaba.

— ¡¿Alguien podría decirme que demonios está pasando aquí y porque hacen tanto alboroto?! —dijo, poniendo las manos en las caderas y haciendo callar a todos.

Un chico sentado en la última fila levanto la mano, con una sonrisa torcida. Duncan. Enserio detesto a ese tipo, estoy seguro que el haría cualquier cosa para ponerme en ridículo frente a todos.

— Yo le digo Señorita Halloran, Cody y Noah son gays y están saliendo, tan simple como eso — se burlo. Es enserio, no lo soporto.

La maestra abrió mucho los ojos, mas no dijo nada más. Se aclaro la garganta y prefirió cambiar el tema, expresando con voz clara y monótona:

— Por favor chicos, basta de juegos y entréguenme su trabajo terminado.

Al terminar la clase me volví para buscar a mi amigo para poder irnos. No estaba. Extraño. El resto del día no me encontré con él entre clases.

Al salir me quede pensando en la forma que Noah se había sonrojado esta mañana, sin encontrar explicación coherente para ello, decidí ignorar el asunto. No fue tan fácil como creía.

El día siguiente no tenia clases con Noah sino hasta las tres últimas horas, así que, Izzy me siguió todo el día haciéndome preguntas y contándome cosas como que él y yo nos veíamos lindos juntos y además que ella se había enterado desde un principio. Espera... ¿Se había enterado de que?

— Disculpa, ¿podrías repetirme esa última parte? —le roge, entre asustado e intrigado.

Su sonrisa se agrando tanto que parecía que iba partirle la cara a la mitad.

— Ya sabes que Noah y yo somos muy amigos... y bueno... el quizá me haya contado algún par de cositas que no quiere que nadie sepa.

— ¿Como cuáles?

— Eso es confidencial. —cruzo los brazos, cerró los ojos y se giro hacia otro lado, fingiendo seriedad.

— ¡Izzy!

— Okey, okey, yo no te lo puedo decir, Noah me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie y yo se lo prometí —bajo la voz— pero, Oscopio nunca prometió nada.

Sonreí, a pesar de su locura, a veces convenía que Izzy tuviera más de una personalidad.

II

Noah estaba de espaldas a mí, acababa de salir de la biblioteca y estaría guardando libros en su mochila supuse. La escuela ya estaba desierta, sin rastro de de otra persona que no fuéramos el y yo.

Me había estado evitando durante las clases y entre ellas también, durante días, incluso se sentaba en otro lugar. No obstante, después de la declaración por parte de Izzy, me pase mucho tiempo pensando, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos.

Finalmente descubrí que realmente me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, el sentimiento hacia el había estado ahí desde hace mucho, solo que nunca lo quise admitir.

— Noah...

Este se puso tenso y pude oírlo resoplar una maldición entre dientes. Se volteo lenta e incómodamente.

— Hola, este... yo ya me iba, disculpa.

— ¿Podemos hablar por favor?

Pareció dudarlo pero finalmente acepto.

— Esta bien.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del pequeño jardín que había afuera de la escuela. Un par de mariposas revoloteaban sobre las hermosas flores rojas recién plantadas. Lo mire a los ojos, preparándome.

— Izzy (o se podría decir que fue Oscopio), me lo dijo todo.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin saber que hacer o decir.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Sabia que no podía confiar en alguien como ella! Mira, no sé cuantas tonterías te haya dicho, no puedo evitarlo, simplemente me enamore. No te estoy forzando a que me quie... — pero no pudo terminar su frase porque un impulso me hizo tomarlo por la mejilla y estrellar sus labios contra los míos.

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme cuando el comenzó a mover los labios lentamente. Mi corazón rebosaba de la felicidad, completamente dichoso.

III

— ¡Acepta tu derrota como un hombre, Cody! Admite que te vencí completamente.

— ¡Ja! ¡Oblígame! Eso solo fue suerte.

— Sí, claro.

Ambos reímos. Llevábamos saliendo poco más de dos semanas y en ese tiempo caí completamente por Noah y el por mí. Pasábamos las tardes jugando videojuegos en mi casa, que nunca volví a sentir vacía. Éramos el uno para el otro y nadie podía negarlo.

Mis padres, que estimaban mucho a Noah, finalmente aceptaron el hecho que estábamos enamorados. Lo mismo fue con la familia de él.

Izzy formo su propio club de fans de yaoi después de la escuela y sorprendentemente Sierra fue de las primeras en inscribirse, aludiendo que nuestra relación era "sencillamente adorable".

Nos hicimos oídos sordos a lo que el resto gente decía de nosotros, lo que realmente importaba era que seamos felices. Y si que lo éramos.

— Nunca creí que te terminarías enterando y mucho menos que saliéramos. —dijo tranquilamente, pasando su brazo tras mis hombros para abrazarme.

Lo mire divertido.

— A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

— Y míranos ahora, todos cursis, abrazados, mirando el atardecer, perdiéndonos en el momento… aunque la verdad, en donde preferiría perderme es en tus ojos—suspiro.

— Eres tan dulce que me terminaras sacando caries —bromee y el rio. —En parte es por eso que me gustas.

Me sonrió tiernamente y yo lo mire con adoración. Jamás creí ser tan feliz en toda mi vida.


End file.
